don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Bluth Channel Animation
|country = United States, Canada, and International |founders = John Pomeroy Don Bluth Gary Goldman |format = adult and teen animation live-action puppetry anime reality sketch comedy anthology comedy mockumentary sitcom action }} Don Bluth Channel Animation is a it shows adult and teen live-action and animations like Robot Animator, Lammy Adventures, Animalz!, The Sputnik & Fievel Animal Humane Show, King of the Hill, The Simpsons, Leroy & Doodle, The Rodfellows, Edward and Sarah, Family Guy and much, much more. Shows *"Dexter's Laboratory" Rude Removal L *Adventures of Boomer (2001-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Allen Gregory (2011-present) DLSV *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (2013-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Animalz! (1997-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Animated Horror Story (2011-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Axe Cop (2013-present) TV-14-TV-14-DLSV *Beavis and Butt-Head (1993-present) TV-14-DLSV *Best Pals Hand Toons (2013-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Billy and Friends (1996-present) TV-PG-TV-14-DLSV *Bob's Burgers (2011-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Bordertown (2016-present) DLSV *CartoonMania (1998-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Cops (1989-present) TV-14-DLSV *Cowboy Bebop (2001-present) TV-14-LV-TV-14-V *Daria (1997-present) TV-14-DLSV *Dilbert (1999-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Don Bluth's Sin City Theatrical Stories (2005-present) DLV-DLSV *Downtown Felines (2005-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Duckman (1994-present) TV-PG-TV-14 *Edward and Sarah (1997-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Family Guy (1999-present) DL-DLSV *Final Space (2018-present) DLSV *Futurama (1999-present) TV-PG-TV-14 *Glenn Martin, DDS (2009-present) TV-14-DLSV *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2000-present) DL-DLV *High School USA! (2013-present) TV-14-DLSV *Home Movies (1997-present) TV-PG-DLS *In Living Color (1990-present) TV-14-DLSV *King of the Hill (1997-present) DL-L *Lammy Adventures (1997-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Leroy & Doodle (2000-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Looney Puffs (2001-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (2013-present) DLSV *Mission Hall (1999-present) TV-14-DL *The Monica's Gang Show (1997-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Monica's Gang: "Teenage Party Cartoon" (2000-present) V-DLSV *Napoleon Dynamite (2012-present) TV-PG-TV-PG-DLSV *Naruto (2005-present) TV-PG-V-TV-14-V *Pucca (2001-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Robot Animator (2001-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Samurai Jack (2017-present) TV-PG-V-DLV *Saturday Night Live (1988-present) TV-14-DLSV *Sealab 2021 (2000-present) L-DLS *Sit Down, Shut Up (2009-present) TV-14-DLSV *Son of Zorn (2016-present) DLSV *That 70's Show (1998-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Adventures of Fluffer Nutter and Jackie Khones (2011-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Banana Splits (2005-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Brak Show (2000-present) TV-PG-TV-14 *The Cleveland Show (2009-present) TV-14-DLSV *The Craig and Butters Show (1998-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Critic (1994-present) TV-PG-TV-14 *The Loud House (1992-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Loud House (2002-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Nate Show (2007-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends (1988-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Office (2001-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Office (2005-present) TV-PG-DLS *The PJ's (1999-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Rodfellows (2007-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Simpsons (1989-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Sputnik & Fievel Animal Humane Show (1999-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Talking Pet Team Unit Patrol Squad Show in 1969 (2005-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The Teenagers (2001-present) TV-PG-DLSV *The TRF Data Crew (2009-present) TV-PG-DLSV *Webkinz! (2016-present) TV-PG-DLSV Movies *Count Mickey Dragul: The Movie DLSV *Don Bluth's Dracula DLSV *Family Guy presents: Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story DLSV *Ice Age DLV *Lammy Adventures: Bigger, Stronger, Longer, Super & Censored DLSV *Marie the Cat: The Untold Story DLSV *Metropolis LV *TS&FAHS presents: Sputnik: The Untold Story DLSV *Target: A Don Bluth Movie DLSV *The Craig and Butters Movie DLSV *The Monica's Gang Movie DLSV *The Simpsons Movie DV *The Sputnik & Fievel Animal Humane Movie DLSV Specials *Animaniacs on the Rocks! DLSV *Don Bluth's World of Animation Sketch DLSV *Pucca, Edward and Sarah DLSV Category:Channels Category:Channels established in 1988 Category:Don Bluth channels